Crazy Little Thing
by Miles Edgeworth
Summary: Sequel to If I Could. So, you're a couple now? That's great! Now survive through the first date.


_Disclaimer: Okay, let's get the ground rules set._

_I do NOT own these characters. Marv Wolfman, of whom I am eternally indebted to for creating Lex Luthor's more modern persona, and George Perez, of whom I'm not exactly sure I know what I owe him, but it's probably going to be my livelihood if I don't put this here._

_Sadly, I also don't own Queen. If I did I would make them buy me something. Maybe all their CDs. Or at least Roger Taylor. So he can perform all his songs for me. Yes, Roger Taylor, you will indeed be my slave!_

_Ahem._

_I also don't own SF2 or any other game involved with the Street Fighter Tournament of 2004. Nor any of the participants._

_This time I owe Queen big time for inspiring me with the song: Crazy Little Thing Called Love._

_Have fun, byyyye._

****

**_Crazy Little Thing…_**

There was a time when love was only real in fairy tales. But, then again, there was also a time when The Monkees were thought to actually know how to sing and play instruments. Love is real! You need only apply. It usually takes a decade to finally come through (Love is a bureaucracy), but usually it got through.

There was also a time when star-crossed love just never worked out without a poorly implemented plan. Love is just a frightening thing. No one knows how to handle it. In fact, Cyborg thought, he simply must get round to it.

But he ain't ready. (Ready, Freddie?)

Love's just plain crazy. 

It had been a week since he had fallen in love. He wasn't sure how it happened, but he had fallen on top of a poor girl's leg and stumbled into love (and ghosts, but you tend to ignore the bad things. It may have been pouring rain in mid-November, and the trees could be barren and ugly, but when you ask a married couple how they met, it's bound to involve Spring-time and flowers and the sun shining above). There was a major problem and it had put off their first real date for the past week. In the world of Heroism and Villainy each side is constantly working to thwart the other. There is a balance that must be maintained by constant vigilance by one and constant planning by the other.

It was in a state of constant vigilance that Jinx was currently caught up on. Disabled as she was, her purple cast (Three signatures: "I coulda fixed you up" – Gizmo, "Get Gooder Suun" – Mammoth, who had failed Spelling in Kindergarten by being too inventive with the letter E, and one that's simply signed "Smile for me, Pussycat") made an excellent doorstop, and she was constantly making sure no one was snooping on their 'top-secret' plans. Currently, they were on the topic of laundry.

"We got a week of laundry, no thanks to you, Jinx," Gizmo said, angrily,

"What? You expect me to do your laundry for you?" Jinx said, "I'm a woman, not a maid,"

"What's the difference?" Mammoth asked Gizmo, aside. Gizmo just shrugged.

"Look, go out to the Laundromat and get our clothes washed," Gizmo said, tossing a bag to Jinx. She caught it, but her crutches fell as she did and she landed flat on her bum. She eyed Gizmo,

"I'm going to kill you. It may not be today, it may not even be tomorrow, but one of these days," she managed to get back to her feet and picked up her crutches. Without a word of complaint she left the small, dismal hideout. She did utter a word of warning to Gizmo, "Watch your back."

***********************************

Raven wanted to kill Cyborg.

This wasn't exactly news, but it may explain why she had left the living room. Sitting around the Television was Robin, who was playing a video game with Beast Boy, who sat besides Starfire, who happily clapped and cheered them on. Cyborg sat a bit distant from the rest, listening to a CD player. A, C, D, C, B, G, there was a veritable alphabet of music tossed aside. He was listening to any and all love ballads he could find.

It had really irritated Raven. Cyborg didn't seem to notice. He just listened to "How To Fall In Love Pt 1" and sighed dreamily. That was most disturbing. Cyborg was known as the steel-cold brawn of the team with a chewy nougat center of goofiness. However, this was pushing it. Robin paused the game, much to Beast Boy's chagrin (Universal Law of Gaming #21: If you're EVER winning, someone is going to pause the game). He walked over to Cyborg and sat down, "What's up?"

"Hm, stuff,"

"Yeah, stuff huh?" Robin said, "Still missing your Kitty Cat?" he teased. He got a punch in the shoulder that wasn't so much teasing as angry. It hurt, "Geez, sorry. I told you it wasn't going to be easy, didn't I?"

Beast Boy and Starfire watched them as though they were talking another language. They both had separately incredulous reactions to the scene, "Perhaps it is just my imagination, or I recall Cyborg saying that he is not exactly a cat-person?"

"Dude, you got a girlfriend?"

Robin and Cyborg looked to each other and both nodded. They'd talk about this somewhere where no one else ever showed up. And thus they ended up in the Training Center. "That was a close one," Cyborg said, "Little man, if you ever tell them that me and Jinx are an item I am so going to punch your head off,"

"Hey, fair's fair," Robin said, shrugging, "Sorry about that. I didn't think,"

"You're right, you didn't." Cyborg growled. He looked idly at his arm, "She said she'd call as soon as she could. That could mean months. She's still not mobile,"

"Yeah, I know. Look, Cyborg," he tried to think of a way of telling Cyborg there could be a chance that she'd never call. (Some options that had presented themselves were: 'You know how sometimes you say you're going to beat me in a video game…' and 'Dude. She's not calling'. Both of them related the point, neither of them left much room for Robin leaving that room alive).  As he was about to speak, there was a sudden sensation of ringing. Like all cell-phones, Cyborg's arm-phone had developed a talent for making an annoying racket whenever it rang. It changed it depending on its mood, and right now it was playing "Love Is In The Air".

They both stared at it through the ringing. They didn't know exactly what to do. It could be Jinx, or it could be a salesperson (Universal Law of Gaming #24: The game will all ways be paused for salespeople.) Then came the answering machine. "Oh for the love of… Pick up, you stupid tin-man. It's ME!" They both stared at each other, thinking the exact same thing. ("Oh. My. God.") Cyborg answered, "Jinx? That really you?"

"Yeah, it's really me. What took you so long to answer?"

"Um, just talking with Robin,"

"Ooh, could you give me his little utility belt, it goes perfect with my dress," she said. Cyborg shrugged, "No, no. Don't tell him it's me,"

"Right," Cyborg said. He didn't want to explain to her that Robin was standing right next to him. He just glared at the bird-boy, telling him to shut up wordlessly, "What's the good word?"

"I'm on laundry duty,"

"That's not good news," Cyborg said, "I've been on laundry duty way too much around here. I sometimes have nightmares about it,"

"Don't you get it? I'm out in the city without those two goons watching my every move," Jinx explained, "I'm sure they won't mind me running a bit… late on account of my broken limb and a few traffic accidents," 

"You'd better not," Cyborg threatened, "Or I may not come,"

"Fine," she pouted, "Meet me at the Main Street Laundromat. I'll be the one with the purple cast on her foot,"

"And the bad wig,"

"Shut up."

"Nope. See you," he said. He looked to Robin and flashed him a one-up. Robin winked and returned the gesture. This was just too weird to do anything else about besides go along with it.

*************************************

Main Street was crowded this time in the morning. However, when you're a hulking mass of metal that became little to no problem. People moved aside when those bionic limbs stepped next to them. People ducked into corners in fear of being crushed. When you're Cyborg, a walk on Main Street early in the morning became like a walk in the red light district when you're wearing a police uniform (Or if you happen to be the husband of a hooker. It happens with frightening regularity in Germany).

The Main Street Laundromat was also busy. People eager to begin their days wearing clean clothes were there in dirty clothes washing their other clothes so that they could change and then wash their dirty clothes. Jinx sat by a washing machine, reading a magazine idly as she waited. Cyborg wanted to surprise her somehow. He snuck up besides her and sat down, "It's not going to work," she said calmly, licking her finger and turning the page.

"Can't you let me have a bit of fun?" Cyborg complained,

"You can put your arm around me if you want," she offered, turning the page, "Or we could go out on the town and leave the boys' clothes to be stolen,"

"Something worn by Mammoth, that ain't going to be stolen,"

"I suppose it's too much to hope for," Jinx said, "But I'd like to see them go shopping for new clothes for a change,"

Cyborg smirked, "We could burn them,"

"Yeah," Jinx said, "We could, but… but, I think just having a normal date would be a bit preferable. Burning things is a second date thing,"

"What other things are second date things with you?"

"Oh, you know, typical villain stuff. Holding hostages with an impossibly high ransom, hijacking busses, toying with my enemy's sexual frustrations," (This was actually a lesson in school for girls only. Typhoid Mary was a very good lecturer) she shrugged, "You know, the fun stuff,"

"Sounds great," he only hoped she was joking, "So, when do I meet the overprotective big brother?"

"He all ready hates you. And so does the snot-nosed kid brother,"

"You know, one of these days I'll find your hideout and come asking for you with flowers, just to see how they'd react,"

"They'd try and kill you,"

"That'd fail,"

"Well, duh," Jinx said, "But I don't think we need to risk our hospital bill getting bigger by putting them in full-body casts,"

"Good point," Cyborg said, "So, should I carry you, or are you used to those crutches now?"

"Very funny," Jinx said. She had initially had a bit of difficulty moving around with crutches, and whenever she fell somewhere in the hospital, she was sure to have Cyborg there to carry her back to her bed. She actually didn't have too much trouble after the first three attempts, but she purposefully slipped to make sure Cyborg would be there to catch her. "I can handle myself," but out in the city she had a reputation to uphold as being 'Bad Girl 4 Life'.

"Aw, well, that's the first disappointment of the date," he said. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Wanna get some chow?"

"Hm, why not?"

******************************

Curiosity killed the cat. Robin rationalized this meant that it would be okay for the bird to be curious if it was so good at removing the number one predator of aviary creatures in a suburban ecosystem. "Hey, Star?" he said, and the bright green eyes of the alien princess looked up and stared at him, "You want to get something to eat?"

"Oh, Robin! I would be delighted! Shall I locate everyone and inform them?"

"Er, no. Just us, okay? Let's go."

"Certainly!" she had a large smile on her face and an honest blush across her cheeks.

Robin would never have suggested that if he had heard the entirety of the ancient nonsescian proverb that the expression was taken from. "The cat looked at the curious robin in the tree. The bird looked down and dive-bombed (They were a modern ancient civilization) at the cat, and got stuck on its throat."

He may have never realized how much trouble he was bound to be in, but he headed for the Pizza Shack hoping to find Jinx and Cyborg.

Robin proclaimed himself, after his tutelage from Batman, the world's second greatest lover (We try harder), he at least could point his friend in the right direction.

*******************************

Jinx looked at Cyborg and smiled. "Hey, Cyborg," she teased, "Wanna race?"

"You in any shape to be racing, Jinx? Especially since you'll be racing the number one Titan,"

"Oh, I thought Robin had you beat at those video games," she taunted, "And guess what, I'm better than Robin, even with a broken leg,"

"You're better looking at least," Cyborg said, "But I think that goes without saying, Pussycat," there was a faint blush on her cheeks. She took off without warning, barreling past people with surprising speed,

"Catch me if you can!" she laughed merrily. Cyborg watched her go, sputtering ineffectually for a few minutes. He regained his footing and took off after her,

"Oh, I'm going to catch you all right!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!" 

"With rusty joints like that?" Jinx teased, her crutches dangerously close to hitting the garbage that littered the streets. While most of it had become engrained in the streets over the years, like in so many cities all over the world (Amsterdam is held up by a thin layer of garbage right underneath the surface), much of the garbage here was still fresh and ready to be slipped over,

"Hey, that's a low blow, and you know it!" Cyborg was gaining on her, in a few more minutes he'd be breathing down her neck. Speaking of that, was she wearing perfume? It seemed so, and it was almost a bit intoxicating. Jinx sneered at Cyborg from the side of her mouth,

"We're almost to the pizza place, you better hurry up if –" she was interrupted by a piece of fresh garbage getting caught underneath her crutch and giving way. She lost the balance she had rushing through the streets, and almost fell flat on her ass, which she might add would be a great loss for her boyfriend considering it was part of her body she thought had a certain bit of natural flirtiness to it.

"Need a lift," Cyborg was behind her, and had caught her in his arms, holding her up even as her crutches fell all over the street. She looked at him as though he was a strange mechanical angel. "I'll take that vacant look as a yes,"

"What did I ever do without you?" Jinx said, strangely,

"Um, eat TV dinners while watching game shows in a seedy living room?" Cyborg offered. She looked at him as though he were totally crazy. "Joking! Hey, don't give me that look, please? You're scaring me!"

"I think, what I did without you, was get all too bored without someone to make squirm," she winked. Okay, that perfume was starting to get to Cyborg's brain,

"Um," he said with the might of a mountain and the certainty of a small stream confronted by a large rock.

"Now, could we collect my crutches or are you just going to stare at me all day," Jinx asked, looking at him perplexed, "Just help me to that wall over there. Thanks, now, could you pick up my crutches before someone takes them?" Jinx seemed to be happy. He seemed to have noticed her perfume. If no one meddled, she was certain this date would go perfectly according to plan.

********************************

As such, someone was bound to try and meddle. Not only had Robin found some reason to go out on the town, but so had Gizmo, though he wasn't doing it intentionally. Jinx had been successful at keeping her dreamboat anonymous around the headquarters. No one knew that she and Cyborg were dating, and neither would anyone believe it. It was almost as if this was some bad joke God was playing on society.

Gizmo loved music, as it's certain many had noticed, however his love of music was very particular. If it was Techno Rap Remixes of Familiar Children Songs it wasn't good at all. Albeit, after you hear The Hokey Pokey (Doin' It Right Mix 1993) you never quite look at music the same way. Mainly, you looked at it like a scourge upon the planet earth.

Gizmo was also using Jinx to give him time to pick up some new CDs. He made his way down Main Street not expecting to have any trouble. After all, it was too early in the morning for skateboarders and too late in the day for Goths. What he didn't expect was Cripple Racing heading his way. He barely dodged the crutch, and almost had his face removed by an incoming cast. It was purple with "Smile for me, Pussycat" signed on it. "Jinx?" he looked to see the retreating 

"Catch me if you can!"

"Oh, I'm going to catch you all right!" said a booming voice with all the force of a mountain and sugary sweetness of a maple tree. Gizmo looked up perplexed, what was Cyborg doing here and why did the giant almost squash him?

There were times when one had to make a decision: Music CD or Finding Out What Jinx is Up To. Generally, guys pick the latter. So Gizmo whipped out his arachno-appendages and followed at a discreet distance. But he took the time to steal from a granny on the way, so he felt assured today wouldn't be a total waste.

*********************************

The Pizza Shack was deserted before 11 AM, so the young couple had the pick of the seats. They took one at the edge of the overhang that overlooked the streets. Looking out on it, Jinx smiled, "A week ago if I showed my face here you'd have had me arrested,"

"A week ago, if you saw me you'd call me a Samuel L. Jackson wannabe," Cyborg reminded her,

"Yeah, but you're _my_ Samuel L. Jackson now," Jinx reminded him. She was still in awe how one day changed everything. She had been caught sighing dreamily (Well, Jinx had been told she had been. She had been asleep at the time), and she constantly found herself wanting to find ways to trip alarms so she could see Cyborg. A week ago, they hardly knew each other's names, now they just chose not to use them, "So, Tin Soldier, what do you want on your pizza,"

"No, no, what do YOU want on your pizza,"

"No, what do you want?"

"I'm the gentleman, it's my duty to let you decide,"

"I insist, I haven't a clue what I want,"

"Oh, you do,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I know you. You say that, but the second I say Double Pepperoni you'll complain,"

"Well, no!" Jinx was cunning. She knew what Cyborg wanted, now to direct him slowly to the goal-post,  "But, now that you mention it, sausage," 

"Only if I get meatballs,"

"And how about ham?"

"Sure,"

"All meat experience?"

"All meat experience."

Robin groaned from his discreet position at the far edge of the overhang. He had seen that argument coming from a mile away. When they both stood up, he got worried the date was over. "Robin? May I recommend that we replace the tomato sauce with another condiment?"

"I, I don't think you can do that, Star," Robin said, still trying to pay attention to what was going on over there. They seemed to be arguing over whether or not to get it with breadsticks. Oh, no, sorry, who was paying. Jinx seemed set on him paying, and so did he, they just decided not to notice. "Good grief,"

"What is the matter, Robin? You seem to be staring distantly at the horizon. Is there something there that's interesting?"

"No! No!" Robin dashed right in front of Star's line of sight, "Nothing interesting, oh heaven's no what gave you that idea only thinking yeah that's it thinking and I was thinking about how to tell you how lovely you look today and something else and something else and I was thinking we should just get a cheese pizza,"

"I look lovely? Thank you ever so much, Robin, I don't know what to say!" Star said, "Well, maybe that cheese pizza sounds perfectly good to me,"

"That's good, that's good." Robin said, eye twitching spasmodically. "That was way too close,"

"Pardon?"

"Nothing!"

Cyborg smiled, now that it had been settled that he would be paying for this date, despite Jinx's claim that he should pay for the date because he's the man, he could settle down and wait for service. "Hey, Jinx,"

"Yes?"

"You done something with your hair?" he asked. Jinx blushed at the question and felt her hair. She had tried to do a simple job of highlighting it, but there was only so much you could do without the guys noticing,

"You noticed? Wow," she was stunned, "I, well, I did try some highlights,"

"Looks good. Not too overwhelming," Cyborg said. Jinx added one point to the date, making the grand total 2. There were eight more points to go and Cyborg would get his little prize. "Hey, I was thinking, want to catch a flick after this?"

"A movie?" Jinx said. She hadn't actually ever been to one before. She'd seen movies, of course, but only in the grand affair that was the H.A.E.Y.P. Theater of the Arts. It was the kind of Movie Theater that made Erik green with jealousy, red with rage, and white mainly due to the mask over his face. It had enough tunnels under it to keep a man lost for years, it had hiding holes all over its expanses, and it had a sea underneath it. Take that, Paris Opera House. Still, the next time she heard a British actor say that "I've all ways believed life is for the living" she was going to scream.

"Sure, I'm thinking maybe that new Bond movie, Just Another Dawn, or something."

"I don't want to see an arts movie, Cyborg," she said, unsure who this Bond was,

"Oh, don't worry. James Bond defies every law of art within the first five minutes," Cyborg answered. Yes, this could be very fun indeed.

***************************

Beast Boy had ignored the fact that everyone had been gone for only five minutes before he couldn't take it any longer. He hated quiet, and he wanted someone to admit how great he was. Raven was probably still inside, but whenever she tried to impress her she closed the door on him and made sure he wouldn't try again anytime soon.

So, he decided to try anyway. "Hey, Raven, you in there? Open up. If you don't open that door I'm going to force it open,"

"How, pray tell, are you going to?"

"Well, first I'll transform into a bull, that should give me enough head-strength to head but it. That should jar it, so I'll then turn into a gorilla and use the impressive upper body strength that it gives me to open it fully,"

"And why, pray, would you do that?"

"Because I need attention,"

"Wonderful. I'll be meditating in the living room if you need me,"

"Sure thing,"

"Oh, and one more thing,"

"What's that?"

"Stay out of my room."

********************************

Gizmo blinked, "I did not just see that," he had waited outside the Pizza Shack for over ten minute and he still couldn't believe his eyes. Jinx had walked out leading Cyborg, dare he say it, giggling like a schoolgirl. He did not just see that, it was impossible.

"Dammit," Robin said, coming out of the restaurant. Gizmo hurriedly hid himself. "Hey, Star?"

"Yes, Robin?" she asked. That sparkling innocence, that syrupy sweet tone, Robin knew what she was thinking,

"How about we take a walk?" he asked. He knew he couldn't let Cyborg see him, and he also knew he couldn't let Star see Cyborg. If either of them saw one another, Robin would be in for a world of hurt. Still, he had to give the big guy help, somehow, and making sure things didn't get too out of hand was the best thing he could do at the time.

Gizmo watched Robin, "He knows something I don't." Gizmo growled, "I hate it when dweebs know something I don't. I'll just have to dig up my old Combat Class strategy. Top of my class," he hit a button and the arachno-legs attached themselves to the wall, letting him crawl unnoticed by the side of the building.

Robin felt Starfire take his arm lovingly, and smiled. It did feel nice, but he had a duty to accomplish. "Hey, Star," he tested something, "Hasn't Cyborg been acting weird lately?"

"My, yes. He has been spending all the day long sighing in a fashion that is strange and almost alien to his usual attitude," Starfire said, "I wonder if it is because of the highly traumatizing effects of his adventures underground?" Starfire cocked her head to the side, almost unsure of herself, "Or am I wrong?"

"I don't know," Robin lied, "I'm going to ask him tonight. Why don't we just let him be in the meantime," he then waited for her reaction,

"Cyborg needs our help now, Robin! I am certain that it is our duty as friends to help him. After his horrible experience with that very not nice Jinx woman,"

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Robin said.

Gizmo had pondered long and hard how Jinx managed to survive under there for so long. There was no possible exit into the sewers from underneath there because everything had been sealed off.  Then that broken leg, which she never fully explained how she had gotten or why she hadn't been jailed for being seen in broad daylight so helpless.

"Well, this is very interesting," he said to himself. "Most interesting indeed," he whipped out his phone, "Mammoth, get to the Titan Tower. I got a question."

*********************************

Meditation was a great escape from the turmoil of every day life in this rotten existence. Each tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow, creeping in a petty pace to the last recorded syllable of recorded time. It was damn depressing, and Raven had found meditation to be a much better alternative to dusty death. Life may be a story told by an idiot, but she didn't have to listen.

Beast Boy, on the other hand, was playing a video game excitedly. "Without Cyborg or Robin here, I'm number one!" he exclaimed excitedly. She looked at the green shape-shifter with disdain. "Will you please shut up?"

"Sorry, Raven, I'm just too good to be shut up right now! Oh yeah!" Raven took a controller and began to play against Beast Boy. It didn't take her more than twenty seconds of figuring out the controls, and she still won. "Aww, man…"

"Get used to it. Now will you be quiet?"

There came a knocking without the door. Raven eyed it, "Who could it be. Beast Boy, go tell them we're closed,"

"Why me?"

"Because you're the loser," Raven explained, "And I don't care if you have any reason otherwise,"

Beast Boy grumbled and went to answer the door. The knocking wasn't the only thing without a door, the doorframe was missing it, and a very excited looking Mammoth was there rubbing his fists, "Hey there."

"Oh great. Look, we don't need this right now. Just go away," Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla and pounded his chest,

"Nope, no can do," Mammoth said, preparing to grapple with the gorilla. Their hands met and they pushed each other back, causing nasty looking dents in the ground as both held their ground. Beast Boy, however, had the advantage of adaptability, and quickly turned into a bull, letting the force Mammoth was pushing against move him forward and into his horns. The big man fell to his knees, gasping for air, "N,no fair,"

"You want fair?" Beast Boy said, "You and me, one on one, Street Fighter 2 right now,"

"Fine, fine."

It had ended up being a best 5 out of 7 by Beast Boy's demands. Raven had forced him to stop after Mammoth beat him the fifth time. Mammoth laughed at them, and did a little victory dance, "Look, Beast Boy may have lost to you," Raven then said, "But even I can beat him,"

"I hate you," Beast Boy said, hurt,

"You wanna try to take on the might of Zangief (Real name Vodka Gaborsky. And they call Americans racist), little girl?"

"Sure," Raven said. She won every match, and made Mammoth cry. Thus began the great SF2 Tournament of 2004.

**************************

The movie had been action-packed, filled with hilarity, and had featured more than a few moments of masculine chauvinism. Jinx had enjoyed it a lot, and had found herself resting her head on Cyborg's cold metallic shoulder more than once. She didn't mind that he was half metal, but mainly because he didn't seem to mind carrying her around whenever she got into trouble. Even if it was cold metal, it wasn't cold in the same way as steel or iron. It was a living metal, and it had warmth to it. She smiled, "So, what next tin man?"

"I don't know, how about we go for a walk in the park," he offered, mental note, right after the bathroom. They had a super jumbo sized cola between the two of them, and he had drunk the lion's share and it was coming back to haunt him, "Er, just, excuse me a second," he gave her a quick hug, much to her embarrassment and ran out of the theater like a man with his ass on fire.

Robin watched him run past, "Hey, Starfire?" she had fallen asleep during the movie, "Geez. I'll be right back," he whispered, and went to the bathroom after Cyborg.

Cyborg was washing his hands carefully when Robin came in. He didn't seem to notice Robin, too excited about how his date was going. "This is the best day of my life,"

"Well, you look happy," Robin said, smiling. He went about washing his hands next to Cyborg.

"You better believe it, little man!" He smiled widely and looked at Robin. And then the smile faltered, "Okay, you better explain your sorry hide or it is so going to be paste by the time I'm through with you,"

"Hey, I'm just on a date with Starfire, don't blow a gasket. How's Jinx? Not planning anything particularly evil, is she?"

"Hey, give her a chance, man. She's not all bad,"

"I'm not the one who called her 'Demented Clown Girl'," Robin answered,

"Shut up,"

Neither of them noticed Gizmo washing his hands at the stall behind them, listening in. So, he had been right after all. This was most interesting. Most interesting indeed.

"I, I'm serious man, this one's special," Cyborg said, "Real special. I'd do almost anything for her,"

"But, does she feel the same?"

"I, I don't know. I hope so," he answered.

They had obviously forgotten that their dates had been left alone in the theater to wait for them. While Starfire being asleep would have accounted for Robin's confidence that his plan would continue, they hadn't counted on Jinx.

"What a day all ready. It's, what, two in the afternoon?"

"Three thirty five," said a sleepy voice, "And twenty seven seconds,"

"Hey thanks! Wow, a nice walk, then maybe dinner, and then if he plays his cards right a goodnight kiss," Jinx plotted, rubbing her hands together evilly, "Oh yes, nothing can stop me,"

"That's wonderful, miss!" said the voice, not a bit more awake, "My date seems to be missing. Oh my, I hope he is not upset at me for falling asleep during the boring explosion scenes?"

"I doubt it," Jinx said, "But if he is, I can give him a bit of bad luck for you,"

"Oh, that is most amusing! I do hope he is coming back soon," Starfire said. She happily took a bite of her mustard layered hot dog, "You are also on a date?"

"Yeah," Jinx said, "Geez, isn't that a bit too much mustard?"

"There is no such thing as too much mustard!" Starfire gleefully responded,

"Right," Jinx said, uneasily, "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Oh! My word, how rude of me! My name is Starfire, and yours is?"

"… Starfire?" Jinx stopped, mouth agape in terror. A secret love is something that is supposed to remain secret,

"Your name is Starfire as well? Oh my, you see, I was once going to name myself Ariel but I did not want to seem like a copycat, I believe the word is, yes? Well, I did not want to seem like one. It seems like I'll have to change it again, maybe to Kory."

"No, no! That's not my name," Jinx said, starting to edge towards the exit.

"Oh! That's wonderful news for me! What is your name? If I may suggest one, the name Kitty is very pretty," Starfire said. Jinx just stopped, utterly perplexed. There was a tense moment when Starfire finally looked at the girl she had been talking to. There was also a tense moment when Cyborg and Robin returned to the theater only to hear the scream that followed.

"Oh god."

***********************************

The Street Fighter Tournament of 2004 raged on. So far they had Aqualad, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, and Supergirl all vying for top billing. Everyone had made calls for more people to come, and there seemed to be what would pass as a gaming party as someone brought in Tekken 3 and Virtua Fighter 4.

It was utter chaos in the Titans Tower. There were TVs being plugged everywhere, there were people playing every sort of game imaginable (Excluding Mousetrap, which everyone agreed was too much work for too little reward). Raven groaned, looking at the throng of people lining up at the door. She did not recognize all of them, but there were an assortment of super villains lining up as well. From Avalanche to Psimon, there even seemed to be a guy with the ugliest dye job she ever saw, blonde and dark red, and a man with a golden eyeball lined up there as well.

She just stared, unsure of what to make of it. She just had to make sure no one plugged in a hairdryer (Universal Law of Gaming #230: Never plug in the hairdryer, doofus).

"Beast Boy, don't you think this is getting a bit out of hand?"

"Can't you see I'm winning here?"

"I am quite serious about this. How are we going to feed all these people?" Raven asked. There was a moment of silence. They all looked at her, expecting an answer. She sighed, took the phone from Supergirl, and dialed. "Hello? Pizza Shack? Yes, I'm sorry to have to do this to you, but 200 large pizzas. No, I don't care what you put on them, just, just. Fine, that'll work. No, okay, yes. 1500 wings, please, no I don't know how I'm paying. Just put it on our tab."

They were going to have to charge admission next time.

***********************************

After the smoke had cleared, Jinx was still standing, her eyes a faint pink shade. "Okay, power princess, that was just a bit rude," she said,

"Robin! Jinx is here. I cannot stand aside and let her go after what she has done to Cyborg!"

"What?" Jinx asked, angrily, "I haven't done anything to Cyborg," she mentally added 'yet'.

"When we investigated the museum I found part of your dress there!" she angrily said, "I cannot allow you to get away with this!"

"Starfire," Cyborg did not look happy, "I broke her leg and helped her get out of that mess. She didn't do nothing to me!" 

"Yeah!" Jinx said, approaching Cyborg, "C'mon, Tin Man, let's go,"

"Agreed. Little man, your ass is SO handed to you next time I see you," he said angrily. Robin looked at him at a loss for words. Then he looked to Starfire, who was slowly digesting what was going on. "And Starfire, if you say a word about this to Beast Boy or Raven, I'm gonna have to extend that guarantee to you as well. Don't screw this up for me,"

"But, but, but?" Starfire said, intelligently, "Robin, what is happening? I do not understand!"

"I'll explain later." Robin sighed, and rubbed his temples, "This is so not my day." Cyborg and Jinx walked out of the theater. They exchanged glances and sighed,

"Look, I'm sorry about them,"

"Robin knows?" Jinx asked, "I mean, he knew before this?"

"He kinda figured it out on his own," Cyborg said, "He didn't flip out. He's been real cool about it. I just knew Star or Beast Boy would just freak if they heard though,"

"She freaked when she saw me," Jinx said. She sighed, "Still up for that walk?"

"You better believe it, Pussycat. I ain't going to end this date on a down note. How about dinner afterwards?"

"I was thinking the same thing."

Gizmo peered around the corner as they passed and skittered along behind them. "Oh, yes, this is going to be fun."

***************************************

The park was filled with sunlight. Jinx collapsed on the grass and sighed happily. She was having a great time even with that previous incident. "Cyborg? Sit down with me," she begged. He did so and put his arm around her. She smiled contentedly, then looked at him, "You having as much fun as I am?"

"You better believe it," Cyborg said, "Just you and me at last,"

"It's been a week since our first 'date'," she joked, "Still having nightmares about touching me?"

"Still complaining about men having to touch you?" The general consensus was no, and they just laughed. "I think I'll go easy on the little guy tonight,"

"Oh? Cyborg! This isn't like you!" she joked, "Last time you were mad you broke my leg,"

"You know I didn't mean to," he said, under his breath. She just laughed,

"Lighten up. If you hadn't, well, let's just put it down to serendipity and leave it at that?"

"Sounds good to me," Cyborg said, "And at least it was Starfire who saw us, if it had been one of your crew I would probably have one of my arms hung over the mantle place by now,"

"Yeah, I guess you would," Jinx said. "Let's hope they don't find us. I don't want this date to be ruined by one of Gizmo's half-baked ideas,"

"Not too worried about Mammoth? I don't think I'd want to be on his bad side,"

"He's harmless underneath that muscle. Give him some food with blue moss growing over it and he's happy," Jinx said, "Wonder what those two goofballs are doing with their time."

**************************************

 "I'm going to my room," she said out loud. Inside she was thanking whatever deity was listening that the food had finally arrived. Hundreds of guests ravenously ate the pizza as it was laid out in front of them. Beast Boy offered her a slice, but she declined it. "This is too much,"

"Hey, I bet I can beat this game at Level 8 with Zangief! Without continues!" Mammoth announced. There was suddenly a crowd around him, watching to see if he could do it. Beast Boy watched with sweat forming on his brow, this was a bit too much. Still, once you got to know him, Mammoth wasn't so bad. If he'd pay for the door, he'd be a welcome guest of the Beast Boy any day.

"I bet you can't," Beast Boy taunted, "Ten bucks,"

"You're on!" The betting pool formed after that.

Raven sat in her room, and stared vacantly at the door. "If there's furniture left after this, I'm burning it."

****************************************

The young couple had arrived at the TAIS (Thank Allah It's Saturday) restaurant hand in hand in crutch. They had been seated, and they had ordered. They failed to notice the discreetness of another couple sitting next to them. One had a suspicious looking bowler cap on, and short black mustache that was only put off by the reasoning that someone with hair that red could not have a black mustache. His date was a very disturbingly attractive young lady wearing a mask and a bad dress. They peeked from behind their menus at Jinx and Cyborg's date. The two had silent for the past ten minutes, and also their waiter was getting annoyed of them not ordering anything besides water.

Also, Jinx and Cyborg failed to notice the small boy left unattended at his table. He was in a high-seat and was banging away at a small device in his boredom. The young boy had been all but ignored by most people, but those who had noticed he had squirted ketchup all over the table and also happened to be electrical engineers were could have sworn he had drawn out the designs for a sound amplifier.

Jinx and Cyborg didn't notice this because they only noticed each other. It was a magic night, and teenagers needed nights like this to know that love is alive. The radio played a song, and that was the only noise they heard in that crowded family restaurant.

 _Just one year of love is better than a lifetime alone_

_One sentimental moment in your arms_

_Is like a shooting star right through my heart_

_It's all ways a rainy day without you_

_I'm a prisoner of love inside you_

_I'm falling apart all around you…_

_All I can do is surrender…just surrender…_

"Do you think these disguises were wise, Robin?" said the man in a feminine voice,

"Look, they haven't recognized us yet," Robin answered, looking irritably at the dress, "But maybe I went a bit far this time." He looked at them, and sighed, "Maybe we should just go home,"

"I think that is wise," Starfire said, "But Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you not tell us about this before?"

"Because, Star, sometimes you have to keep secrets for your friends," Robin answered, "Even if you know you shouldn't."

Gizmo cackled to himself as he waited for the right moment to strike. He watched the young couple as they had their meal, the entire time just in total silence, their eyes never wavering from each other. Gizmo was starting to get uncomfortable, very uncomfortable. There was something a kid his age, no matter how advanced in science he was, feared more than anything in the world.

As they finished the meal, they seemed drawn to each other. There was a kind of magic in the air the saxophone's haunting melody played. Drawn by this magic, they kissed.

"Ew," Gizmo said, "Cooties."

*************************************

They sat there for a moment, before the bill arrived, and blushed wordlessly. No matter what, they would remember this. Jinx was the first to get up, "I should be getting home,"

"Can I walk you there?" Cyborg offered, and Jinx looked at the floor bashfully, "Yeah, maybe that isn't the best idea,"

"Well, we can walk part way," she said, "Then,"

"Then what?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Jinx said. "We can't keep this secret forever,"

"However you want it," Cyborg said, standing by her, "I don't want to lose you,"

"Neither do I," Jinx admitted, a bit ashamed, "But, you know, Bad Girl For Life." She grinned, giving him a 'V',

"There's got to be a way," Cyborg said, "There's just gotta be,"

"I'll try explaining it to Mammoth, he's more likely to get it,"

"And I thought Gizmo was the smart one," Cyborg said,

"He's only smart when it comes to machines. Give him a romance novel and he'll run away like 'cooties' were the end of the world,"

"Oh," Cyborg said. "Funny how that is,"

"Yeah," she stopped, "Look, if things go bad, I just want you to know that –"

"I know," Cyborg said, "I know. Same for me,"

"How about you? You going to tell the tomboy and the green freak?"

"I'll have to. I got Robin to back me, though, shouldn't be too hard," he said. He looked at Jinx, and smiled, "Besides, if they freak out I'll just give them a whooping they won't soon forget, yeah?"

"Oh, I'm sure of it, tough guy," she poked him in the stomach, "Just make sure your flabby gut doesn't give away that all you can do is crush them,"

"You're not going to let me forget that, are you?"

"Never!"

*************************************

Mammoth was playing Beast Boy for their twenty-fifth round. Beast Boy had been having a winning streak, so Mammoth did get to finally relieve himself (Universal Law of Gaming # 1: You all ways have to go to the bathroom when you stop playing). He had received a phone call and had to pause the game, while Beast Boy was ahead by a nose. "Yeah?"

"Mammoth! It's me. Listen, I need for you now,"

"Can't it wait?"

"No, it can't!"

"I'm busy,"

"Look, where are you?"

"Um, right by the Titan Tower like you told me to be, boss. I asked about Cyborg like you asked. They said if Cyborg ever landed a date with the women he met they would laugh, so no,"

"Interesting. Look, meet me outside. I got a newsflash for you,"

"Is it good news?"

"Um, you know, it's icky news," he answered. Mammoth nodded solemnly,

"Gotcha. I'll be waiting," Mammoth hung up, and unpaused the game, "Last match, green buddy. Got business to deal with,"

"Hmph, I'll beat you this time," Beast Boy said. He was then promptly beaten, "Aw man! I just don't have any luck today,"

"Sorry," Mammoth said. He had fun tonight, but looks like duty calls.

************************************

Jinx looked around. It was the Laundromat that they had met at today. She decided she wouldn't bring back the clothes. They could fetch it themselves for all she cared. "Hey," she said, quietly, not wanting to ruin the moment. It was Six in the evening, and the sun was starting to set, turning the clouds pink, "Thanks for a wonderful day,"

"I'm just glad Robin didn't ruin it for you," Cyborg said, happily, "I, I'm real sorry 'bout that. Wanted today to be perfect and he just,"

"Don't worry about it," she dragged his head down to his, and planted a kiss firmly on his lips, "I'll see you." Cyborg was speechless as he robotically backed away from Jinx, waving like an idiot. She smiled to herself, blew him a kiss, and turned to go to the hideout. She heard a whoop in the distance, and laughed. As fast as her crutches could go, she ran home. As she opened the door, she noticed things were suspiciously quiet.

"Hey, bozos! Anyone home?"

"Oh, sure is. Me, and a traitor," said a childish voice. Turning around as dramatically as he could, having to kick a table to turn around, Gizmo menacingly turned to face her, or would have if he hadn't bumped onto the chair. Angrily, he pushed away from it and spun around twice, before finally settling on a direction that was almost looking at Jinx, "Anyway,"

"Me? A traitor? What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You and that mechanical plaything of yours," Gizmo said. She looked at him angrily and blushed. "Don't try and deny it, I saw you two, ick, kiss."

"L, look. I was about to,"

"I don't care," Gizmo said, "Because this gives me a golden opportunity to get back at those Titans!" Mechanical tendrils shot from his backpack and wrapped around Jinx. She struggled to break free. "With you as bait, we can get the robot to do whatever we want,"  
"He won't do that! He's too loyal," Jinx said,

"But, to who?" Gizmo said, grinning diabolically.

*************************************

"Oh no, OH no," Robin said, as he saw the scene in front of him. Beast Boy was in the center of a throng of people, eating a piece of vegetarian pizza. "What happened here?"

"Um, unplanned gaming tournament, dudes. Uh, pizza?"

"Certainly!" Starfire said,

"I somehow don't see Raven being too happy about this," Robin said.

"Um, challenge you?" Beast Boy said, timidly,

"You're on!" Robin said, happily sitting down next to Beast Boy. Starfire looked out the open doorway, 

"How did this happen?"

"Oh, that was Mammoth. He played with us for a while. It was weird,"

"Yeah," Robin said, using this moment of distraction to launch a sneak attack, "I bet it was,"

"Ah! Behold, Cyborg is returning!"

"Starfire, remember," Robin said, a bit irritated. He looked at Starfire coldly, "Not. A. Word."

"My lips shall not utter the secret," she said, destroying the expression, "Welcome home, Cyborg!"

"Dude, what's happening? C'mon! Play!" Beast Boy urged, "I'm gonna beat you this time,"

Cyborg looked at him, smiled widely, and said, "No thanks, little dude, I'm too tired today,"

"It's only 7 o' clock!" Beast Boy contended, "C'mon, one round, pretty please?"

"No, man, I'm going to recharge. Need my beauty sleep," he headed for the elevator. Before he could step in a large crash like two pieces of metal slamming against each other interrupted him.

"What was that?" Robin said, leaping up. Cyborg groaned, 

"Great, just GREAT!" he charged to the front door. He stopped short.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked. He stood next to Cyborg and looked at the scene, "What the heck? What are you guys doing?"

"Um," Mammoth said, shrugging, "This is business, you know," he smirked. Mammoth and Gizmo stood with Jinx suspended high above the ground, unable to speak or move in the confines of the metal tendrils.

"Now, Cyborg," Gizmo said, "What do you think of my little gift wrapped present?"

"You let her go right now, you freak," Cyborg said,

"Dudes, what's going on?" Beast Boy said, out of the loop. Starfire gasped and Robin gritted his teeth. "Dudes? Cyborg? Robin? Star?"

"You are very naughty, naughty boys!" Starfire said, angrily.

"I may be persuaded to let her go if, maybe," Gizmo said, "Cyborg beats all of you up for our enjoyment,"

"Hey, that's a pretty good plan," Mammoth said, smiling monstrously, "But, how come he'd do that?"

"Yeah, I'm wondering the exact same thing here!" Beast Boy screeched,

"Well duh, the metallic snot breath here is in LOVE with her," Gizmo said. Cyborg froze,

"Say what?" Beast Boy said. "You're in love with the enemy, Cy?"

"Leave me alone," Cyborg said, "This ain't easy,"

Robin put down his defenses and looked at Cyborg. He could see Cyborg was having a great deal of difficulty. He knew Jinx better than anyone else, and he cared about her deeply. However, he had his loyalties to the team as well. The tiny gears in his head turned as he tried to decide what to do. "Guys, I don't know what to do,"

"She's the ENEMY," Beast Boy said, angrily. "How come it's so hard to decide between us and her? There's lotsa fish in the sea, I know, I've been most of them,"

"Beast Boy, shut up, you're not helping," Cyborg glared at him. The shape shifter became a timid mouse in response to the glare. Gizmo saw that he was going to need some motivation,

"Oh my, it seems that my metal trap's hold is increasing in pressure. Now, where did I put that dial?" he made a show of looking about his person for a dial that would decrease the pressure while Jinx began to feel increased. Her eyes bugged out in pain,

"Stop it! If I do this, will you let her go? I want your word, twerp, or I won't stop," Cyborg warned.

"Cyborg…!" Beast Boy whined.

"Beast Boy, stop it. This isn't an easy decision for him," Robin said. He looked at Beast Boy, who had the dignity to look embarrassed. Beast Boy sighed,

"Sorry, Cy. C'mon, hit me first so we can get this over and done with." Beast Boy offered. "Just, not in the face, okay?"

There was a muffled cry from Jinx. She shook her head furiously. "Shut up, Jinx!" Gizmo said, releasing the pressure slowly,

Cyborg looked at Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy. "Hey…" he grabbed Robin by the collar and lifted him up, "Where's Raven?" he whispered, covertly,

"I bet she's in her room,"

"Think we can use that?"

"I bet we can,"

"Perfect." Cyborg threw Robin into the throng of people. The huge audience surrounded the fight after Robin crashed into a table,

"Um, Mammoth, you didn't mention there was a party here,"

"You never asked," Mammoth said, nonchalantly, "I'm surprised he did it,"

"Oh, I knew he'd come around sooner or later. I mean, he's got her cooties all over him," the two of them shuddered simultaneously at the word. They looked at Cyborg, "C'mon, the others too!"

"This is so underhanded," Star complained. She looked to Cyborg, "If it is not too much to ask, please reconsider?"

"C'mon and play along," Cyborg said, whipping a punch at Starfire. The girl darted to the side, "I mean, the gang's all here, right?"

"But where is," Starfire's eyes widened, "Oh, yes, well Cyborg I shall not let you defeat us so easily. Even though we are friends, righteous rage compels me!"

She tossed out two starbolts in front of Cyborg, forcing him backwards. "Not bad, Starfire, but you're going to have to do better than that," he punched the ground in front of Starfire, which she easily dodged. "C'mon, stand still."

Beast Boy watched this a bit perplexed, but when Starfire winked for him he relaxed and started to play along, "Hey, pal!" he leaped into the air and transformed into an orangutan on the way down. He grabbed Cyborg's arms and removed them. He then danced about, with Cyborg chasing after him.

"Hey! Give those back!"

Mammoth moved to grab the orangutan, "Looks like I'll have to get my hands dirty after all." He clapped his hands together and began to run after Beast Boy. The two chasers stumbled after the orangutan. The audience watched amused as the orangutan Beast Boy did a little dance over the two when they tripped over one another and landed in a tangled pile.

Jinx didn't have to do anything to contain her laughter, the constraints did that for her.

******************************

"Hey, Raven!" Robin asked, rubbing the back of his head, "Emergency down at the entrance,"

"What do you expect me to do about it?" said an irritated voice, "Do you have a plan?"

"Yes, but it needs you!"

"Convince me to care,"

"Well, once they notice that you're not there, they're going to bust into your room." Raven hesitated. That was a serious concern. She had to double check that he had said that.

"What was that?"

"They'll come into your room," Robin grinned. He had her.

"No one, and I mean no one comes into my room." She opened the door and emerged from the shadows like the bird that was her namesake.

************************************

The game of Monkey in the Middle had been going on for way too long, Gizmo thought. It was bad when the monkey was eluding capture by both Mammoth and Cyborg, but now that they were tossing the arms about the audience like some glorified beach ball, that was the last straw.

"Okay, that's it. Mammoth, let's just take on these dweebs ourselves,"

"Right," he answered. He charged at Starfire, who dodged and fired out starbolts as she flew backwards. 

"And Cyborg, you do anything to help your snot friends, do I need remind you what happens?" Jinx felt Gizmo increase the pressure in the hold again, "Whoops, looks like I did anyway." Jinx was in the same uncertain boat as Cyborg. Sure, she wanted to see the Teen Dweebs reduced to shame after a crushing defeat, but she also didn't want Cyborg to be the cause of it.

This was the one thing in the relationship that they didn't want to think about until sometime after marriage.

"Hey, losers," there it was, that familiar call of the returning hero. Standing triumphantly before them was Robin, cape billowing in the wind which had just so happened to decide to pick up at that moment, "Got a brief reminder for you,"

"What's that, doofus?" Gizmo said. He upped the pressure on Jinx's hold, but for some reason it wasn't responding. "Hey, what's going on?"

The metal coils were being opened up by Raven's telekinesis. "I knew we had forgotten someone!" Gizmo cursed. He turned to look at Cyborg, "You planned this, didn't you? I can't believe this!"

"Hey, Gizmo," said a haughty and irritated voice. "I want to beat up the Teen Titans just as much as you do. But never ever use me like that again," she tossed a hex onto his backpack. He quickly tossed it off and ran for a safe distance as all the mechanical tools in its recesses exploded simultaneously.

"Hey, Mammoth," said Cyborg, attaching his right arm, "Eat this." He punched the giant hard enough to send him flying into the wall. Beast Boy patted Cyborg on the shoulder,

"Knew you'd come through for us, man." Beast Boy smiled, "Even when lady troubles get us down, we stick together, right?"

"Shut up, Beast Boy. I'm too upset right now to respond favorably," Cyborg said, perfectly calm. Raven appeared beside Robin,

"What's his problem?"

********************************************

"Okay folks, move it or lose it, party's over, go home," Beast Boy and Robin hurried the guests out of the foyer. Gizmo and Mammoth were detained in the coils and Cyborg was pacing about them, wondering what to do about them.

"Okay, just this once, I'm going to let you go scotch free for Jinx's sake," he said, angrily, "But ever use her like that again and I'm going to have you in a world of pain so bad you'd wish you were in prison," the two hurriedly assured them that the thought would never come to mind ever again. Jinx smiled and rested against a wall, unable to move any further,

"Thanks, Cyborg," Jinx said slowly, "I really don't know how we're going to work this now. Everyone knows, and we can't just avoid this whole Bad Girl – Good Guy thing,"

"Jinx,"

"I don't want to give up after just one incident, Cyborg, it's just,"

"We'll face it as it comes." Cyborg grinned, "Besides, we'll be on more even grounds next time, huh?"

"You better believe it," she said, sniffing haughtily at him, "I'm sure my team's superior, dearest Cyborg,"

"Don't be so sure about that, Pussycat," Cyborg said, with equal attitude, "I'm sure the Teen Titans will be there to stop you,"

"I'm counting on that," Jinx said, "Care to walk me home?" She extended her arms to wait being carried away. Cyborg smiled and lifted her up into his arms. He winked at her and began on his way out the ruined door. As the foyer, now a shambles, stood helpless against the elements, the young couple walked out into the fading yesterday.

"I was beginning to think you'd never ask."

_FIN_


End file.
